Before the Sorting
by booklover7119
Summary: Albus Potter has reached Hogwarts...what happens? Whom does he meet? Just a one-shot about how the friendship between Albus, Rose and Scorpius evolved. R&R!


**A/N : This is what comes up when I'm bored the evening before my English exam.**

**Disclaimer : Everything in italics and anything you recognize belongs to JKR.**

**Before the Sorting**

"_...Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door._

_The door swung open at once." _Albus Potter's breath hitched as he caught sight of the huge Entrance Hall of Hogwarts castle. At the far end was a large marble staircase leading to the classrooms and dormitories, and to the right the chattering of the older students could be heard through yet another large door. Albus supposed they had already assembled there.

"The firs' years, Professor Longbottom," said Hagrid, to the man who had opened the doors, and whom Albus recognized as Neville.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will bring them to the feast shortly."

Neville turned to the first years. "Follow me."

They were led to a small chamber off the hall. Again, Neville turned to face the first years and smiled at Albus and Rose.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The feast will begin shortly, but before it does, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, during your school years, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will live, eat, and study with your house.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own history, and each has produced outstanding magical personnel. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup. I hope all of you will definitely try to take your chosen house forward.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I shall return when we are ready for you."

As Neville left, an excited, somewhat nervous, chatter broke out.

"I wonder how they sort us into houses?" said a boy about Albus's own height, with golden-brown hair.

"They test your IQ or something, I think," answered a girl with glasses and two pigtails down her back.

Albus, too, was pondering over how they would be sorted when he heard a voice behind him.

"You're Albus Potter, aren't you?"

Albus and Rose spun around to face a boy with pale blond hair, even paler skin and striking grey eyes.

"And you're Scorpius Malfoy," said Rose. She seemed to be drinking Scorpius in, sizing him up.

"Yes. Rose Weasley."

Rose leaned forward and whispered in Albus's ear. "Al, remember, Dad said - "

"Not to talk to me?" Scorpius seemed to have heard Rose. Rose turned scarlet.

Albus was taken aback. "How'd you know?"

"Grandad told me not to talk to you guys either, so I guessed."

They were quiet for a second. Then Albus grinned weakly.

Scorpius grinned back.

"Friends?" Rose asked.

"Friends," Scorpius agreed.

"Come along, now." The three of them turned to see Neville back. "Form a line, and follow me."

They were led out of the chamber and into the double doors into the Great Hall. Albus gasped, as did many people behind him.

The whole place was lit up by thousands of candles hovering in midair. Albus glanced upward to see a velvety black ceiling dotted with twinkling stars. He had lived with Rose and Aunt Hermione long enough to know that the ceiling was bewitched to look like the sky outside. Even so, it was hard to believe that there was a ceiling there at all.

Four long tables were placed parallel to each other along the length of the hall, and at the top of the hall the teacher's table was placed with the teachers facing the students. At the far table, Albus could see a lot of children with red hair, so he guessed that it was probably the Gryffindor table.

Neville led them up the hall and along the teachers' table, so they were standing with their back to the teachers and facing the students. Then he placed a four-legged stool in front of them, and a ragged old hat on top of it.

Albus noticed that all the students were staring at the hat. He gave a little start as the hat burst into song.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

So they had to just try on the hat! Albus heaved a sigh of relief as Neville started to call out names.

"Cabail, Hope!"

A girl with short brown hair came forward and sat on the stool and crammed the hat over her head. The hat was silent for a moment or two, and then –

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Maaglant, Jake!"

The boy who had asked how they were to be sorted ran forward. This time the hat did not make any delay, as soon as the hat touched his head –

"RAVENCLAW!"

It continued like this for some time, "Brown, Scarlett," became a Gryffindor, "Finlay, Julia," became a Hufflepuff, "Coppleman, Stewart,"... "Cox, Diana,"..."Bulstrode, Ian"... and then, "Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Scorpius walked forward and slid the hat over his head. The hat stayed quiet for a good two minutes, and then –

"SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpius pulled the hat off his head and went to join the cheering table on the far right.

"Potter, Albus!"

Albus smiled to himself as he walked forward and sat on the stool. Maybe Slytherin wasn't such a bad house after all.

**A/N : Tell me what you think!**


End file.
